Once upon a Fairytale
by cathrine-in-neverland
Summary: AU. When the curse hit, Snow and Charming also gone through the portal but Emma wasn't with them. 28 years later, will Emma save everyone as she would when she almost got a life already? How would her life turn around learning about her parents, the curse and having someone to love her apart from her parents?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The room stenches with pools of blood, and was soon filled with the cries of a baby. Snow's eyes brimmed with tears. Her Emma. Their little princess.

"She is so beautiful, Snow." Charming, who was unable to talk for a while gazed lovingly at now the two most important women of his life. For a moment, he was almost lost in the fleeting joy brought to them by their child. But the tears of joy from Snow turned to sob. She laid Emma on his arms.

"Take her." She said.

"But, Snow." He hesitated.

"You have to take her to the enchanted wardrobe. We have to believe in her, that she will come for us. We have to give her her best chance."

Snow, pure heart and the bravest woman she ever met. A lump formed on his throat and his eyes stung. His family will be shattered. The family he ever dreamt of.

"Goodbye, Emma. I love you so much." Snow bids her final goodbye. He took her on his arms, unsheathed his sword and turned to the door.

"I will be back, Snow." He said.

Upon turning to the door, he headed down towards their daughter's cradle.

The clanging of swords are heard all throughout the castle. The evil queen's henchmen besieged the palace. He turned left and two knights came to him, sword in hand. Without hesitation, they both lunged forward, not to him but to his daughter. Anger surged in him. And he joined the cries of the blades.

Blood seeped on his shoulder and another just above his stomach. He was panting, one knee on the ground and taking strength on his sword.

A few more inches, he thought. He needed Emma to shove down the wardrobe. Sweat blinded him. No, he didn't need to fail his wife, his people and simply, Emma's chance to live. Pain lashed on his injury. It was burning like hell.

" James..."

He spun around and Snow, drenching in blood was in front of him. She walked towards him and helped him to get up.

"We must get her to that wardrobe."

"You're hurt."

Shakingly, he stood up. "We'll die together, Charming."

Snow wrapped her arms around his waist, trying to steady him.

"Well, well, what do we have here? The family so, charming, is it? Prepared to die together." Regina dressed in her regal gown stepped forward. A smug grin plastered on her face. "Oh, is this my little step granddaughter? How lovely, but not as lovely as I am. And poor little girl, no life awaits her."

He clutched her daughter, sword, ready at hand. "You will never harm my daughter, evil witch." He spat at her.

"In your state? I don't think so. You're not as charming as you are today. Bathed in blood. That is disgusting." Her eyes glistened in triumph.

It was over. He failed to protect their kingdom. He failed snow. He failed Emma. He failed himself.

"Give me your child." She stretched her hand. "The curse is here."

"No." Snow mustered barely recognize. She was pale. He gazed at the wardrobe. Only a step further to shove Emma, but the curse, the willowy purple smoke seep through the door. Then it happened. Pinocchio, wherever he had came from lunged to the queen stumbling on the floor.

"Quick, into the wardrobe." Pinocchio said, straining the queen on her head as his hand clasped her eyes, blinding her. The queen rang curses to him.

"Hurry up, Snow," It was the blue fairy. "I will offer the very last magic i had for you, James and Emma." She waved her wand as the queen knocked Pinocchio to the ground.

"You will not have victory over mine. I will have it." The queen shouted.

He mustered all his strength and gave Emma to Snow, in that way, he can protect them. The three of them backed away to the wardrobe. He rambled its door and let Snow get inside with Emma in her arms. He followed after. He saw the blue fairy waved her wand and chanted the spell. He glanced at Pinocchio whowas unconsciously laid on the ground as the smoke engulfs him. The door in the wardrobe closed. He was clutching Snow on his arms.

"It's over snow, we shall live with Emma." And kissed the top of her head. Then it whirled round and round. It wasn't a smooth ride. "Snow, hang on."

"James, no."

He was blinded by the light and the chirping of birds woke him up. It smelled of earthly soil, of pine and citrus. A stifled cry was heard. He got up and felt his head heavy, like it had been hit hundreds of times. Snow, he first thought. He whirled and saw her half sitting and half lying on a rock. The pain in his wounds were burning like hell. He got up and inched towards Snow.

"Snow, are you fine?" He asked worriedly. Something amiss. She was still sobbing. "Snow, what is it?"

"She's gone, she's gone." She said and buried her face on his chest.

"No.." He can't believe it. It couldn't be. They were altogether. A family, escaped from the wrath of evil to start anew in this new dimension. And it was gone. Emma is gone. Emma their savior is gone.

"We will find her. We always do." He said and hugged his wife.


	2. Chapter 1: Act 1: So This is Love

So this is how these story will be like: In every chapter, there's three acts. Each chapter is from a children tale (I couldn't possibly tell that it's for fairytales only since I have a lot of stories to incorporate). The acts are taken from the stories or in the film adaptations or the music. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS. RESPECTIVELY THEY ARE FROM THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS AND WRITERS. Please leave a review. they are very much appreciated and I promise to reply as soon as I can.

* * *

"You have a package." The lady warden came to her one morning.  
_What's worse than this day could get._ Her throat was burning from suppressing a cry. No words came to her mouth. Not even a polite thanks to say to the woman.

The warden opened her package. From her fingers hangs a key and recognized it immediately. An achingly familiar, swan keychain.

"Congratulations, a car key when you get out of this cell." The woman said as its eyes averted to what she's holding, "Oh, and a baby. Congratulations, Ms. Swan." And turned away.

_No. How could she have a baby in this filthy place? How could she raise this little nudger growing in her belly? What future could she give to this baby? None. She was nothing, a broken pieces of shattered glass. She has no life apart from this cell. The sun rises and fall and she's here in this god-forsaken prison cell. All because of the love she bore to the father of her child. And look what it's done to her? Rotten, abandoned for god knows how many times._

_Love? No one can love her or would love her. Because she is nothing. What is it with her that people left her alone? Her biological parents who abandoned her on the side street near a forest? Do they really intend her to die in the most brutal form? Savaged by beasts? Or run over by a speeding truck? There is no love in that. And from orphanage to foster homes, one from another. No one takes her. No one wants her to be part of a family. She was treated like a trash and felt shit about it. And now, that man. That fucking man whom she trusted, whom she felt love for the first time, was gone with betrayal as an offering. He, too, abandoned her. And every people left her with more brokenness. They were more savages who takes her heart and kills it slowly. It was worse than a quick death._

_So, this is love is. To love is to be broken._

* * *

Eighteen years, Mary thought. Living on a sheltered life but a life of desolation.

Eighteen years after the curse, what is left of their kingdom now?

Eighteen years, and still her daughter wasn't found.

Queen Mary, that was her new name. She remembered how they were found, her and James.

She was crying uncontrollably, still heart broken by how she let Emma fell from her arms. She could still feel the warm child slipping on her arms. In the pit of the abyss of the portal, she was steadying James and the painstaking sensation on her thighs was so immense. She knew blood seeps through her thighs because of the birthing. And the gravitational pull from the portal wasn't helping. Her arms were becoming numb as fear crept on her chest. It was only Emma that she needs to keep safe. Her Emma.

Then right before the abyss came with a surge of pull, her numbing fingers slipped their child. And then the frightening reality hit her.

Emma was gone.

She thought she would came first on the portal but none. Whilst James was lying unconscious on the ground, she gathered all her remaining strength to stood up and find her. But no trace of her. What kind of mother was she? A weak one that is. James became her pillar of strength when he woke up, but not as strong as the pain of losing her daughter, their daughter. And every day she grieves at her loss. Everyday, she lived with guilt.

They were found by two royal guards. At first they thought it was the queen's guards who found them, dressed in an odd armors. But to their surprise, the two bowed and said that they were searching for them. Two maidens, came to clothe her as another came to help James. And the most peculiar there is, was a plump man with a thin mustache.

"Your Majesty, the palace has been in dire distress of your loss. Not even in this time of month when you are heavy with a..." The color of his face slipped away, watching her state as words choked him. He clamped his mouth, horror stricken with her. "Lumiere!"

He called and out of the bushes came a thin and tall man. "What are you yelling at Cogsworth? And you don't think those culprits had hidden our majesties in this wild forest, are they? Forest full of wild animals and poisonous plants and sickening flowers?" The man was busy dusting off his dress. Then his eyes averted to her. "Your majesty, you're bleeding!" He shrieked. "Quick, we must take you to the physician. The child, the child..." He was frantic and scared.

But she was more scared at their nuisance. Who are they? And where are they? Why are they calling them as royal subjects? Were they still in the enchanted kingdom?

James must have felt her tense and her unspoken questions were out. "Who are you? And where are we?"

"The terrorists must have knocked your skull, King David. We are still in Sherwood at the forest just a mile away from the palace. We must hasten, Queen Mary is losing more of blood. I'm afraid our royal heir will in jeopardy if we linger a bit more." And before darkness consumes her, she felt safe at least.

England, it was the oddest place they had been but safest from the evil queen. And for eighteen years, not her shadow looms around. She was gone, she thought. But not forever, she knew.

A knock was heard, and from it, emerged her king. David.

"How was your day?" She stood up to greet him.

"Long, tiring and more paperworks. I didn't thought that we would still have the same responsibilities from our kingdom." He said and kissed her lips.

"Really? And pray, what responsibilities you have in your mind?" She teased.

"Well, I thought we would just become like ordinary people. Not addressed as royals, actually." He said and sat on a chair.

She sat on his lap. "And what becomes of you if you're a common man, David?"

"Probably on an animal shelter." He gazed at her. "Are you laughing at me?"

"No. I wouldn't dare." She hid the urged to smile at her husband's answer. "What have you got in your hand?" She reverted the topic. Surely her husband didn't came here just to say his desired peasant life.

"Your natal day is nearing and the parliamentary graces that in your honor, some prisoners will be pardoned by our generosity." He took a thick stack of paper. "These are the names of the prisoners. I'll leave it to your desk. You always had a good judge of character."

"You always had a great faith in me."

"Always, do." He dipped his head and kissed her fully on the lips.

"Still no lead to her?" She murmured.

"Snow," David sighed and pain stroke on his face. Like her, he still cannot forget the tragedy. The England mourned for the lost baby. The physician declared she had miscarriage but David and her insisted she birthed already. Science, as what this world says, would never understand the reality behind magic. Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts believed in them. Yet they had been advised to hid what had happend between them. The fewer people to know, the more safe it is for their daughter. Whoever abduct them would come for their child. That was what they told her.

Grievingly, she accepted it. She had to let their daughter live away from their fame and the evil people might have come for her. For the love she bore to her daughter, survival is the way for her. And every day, she believed that they will be reunited. And the family they dreamt of, will come true.

In the next two years, it was not easy and no sooner, she asked David to secretly find her. But to no avail, not a trace. There were thousands of little girl, named Emma, scattered all over the world, orphans and alike. She almost gave up. But love was stronger for her to gave up on her daughter. She knew, her daughter needed her, David too. So this is love, being apart and even miles apart, love didn't change.

When David left for another assembly, she scanned the papers he gave her. There were a hundred of names. Drug couriers, assassins, murderers, thieves, arsonists, and many other names to name evil. As she was turning the pages, she stopped at the blonde-haired young woman. Life truly is unfair. She read the profile. How sorry she was for this woman. Accused of thieving, drug trafficking. And all of the accusations, she denied. Why she even looks so innocent?

This world offers more evil, that, she thought.

And fate surely was cruel to her, she was pregnant.

* * *

There you have it. Please don't kill me for messing this up. Please leave a review. Yes, this is a Captain Swan, so please bear with me. I might give you a glimpse of Killie (that's what I call Killian, lol) in the next chapter or maybe not.


	3. Chapter 1: Act 2: Midnight Strikes

The following year when she learned of her situation, she had been given a pardon. The court released her but in the course she doesn't leave the country until further investigations proved her not guilty and the culprit will be condemned. She came out and found her old friend waiting for her. Start anew, that was what Mrs. Lucas told her. Forget the past and see what lies ahead. Ruby and her went to the same college, finished it and landed on the same job as MI6. Ruby commended a rank higher than she was, for her reputation as a drug courier still hang around. A stain will never come of, no matter how you wash it-even after ten years has gone.

It was yet usual day for the English Men. Still bored on a usual day.

_Paperworks_. Emma hated it. She hated being trapped in the four corners of the room, sitting idly, hearing the tapping of the computer's keyboards, the ringing of phones and the yapping of other agents going to and fro from their office. She was certainly die of boredom. Ruby was on the roundabouts. At least she always landed with a field job, unlike the sickening everyday routine of paperworks and more paperworks for her. She's losing patience and started to count. She was on the fifth when she stood up and marched to her superior. She knocked on the door and a prompt, come in, was heard. She turned the knob and went in.

"What a lovely day, Ms. Swan. Even lovelier that you grace my," He turned to look at his room, papers scattered everywhere and stacks of books lay in every corner of the room. "my neat office."

"Sir, " she begin.

"Ah, ah, ah." He wiggled his finger to shut her up. "I know why you'd come. Begging again for, let's say, adventurous assignment. No, Ms. Swan."

"But Sir, i had been in the office far too long to have that goddamn assignment. I've been counting the speck of dust this office offered and pray, you do not grace the proper job for me."

"And can you define, proper job?"

"I am an agent doing her field assignment. Wouldn't one should have their own? Or was I an exception as well?"

"In due time, my dear. And I say, now isn't the right time." He eyed at her, his lips in one line.

"And when would that right time be?"

"We can't say for sure."

She stopped herself from rolling her eyes in front of him, she clenched her jaw and sighed defeatedly from this man's schemes. She turned away and her mind was working now on her resignation letter.

Just around the corner, she sat on the diner. Her mind drifts to her boss who was cranky than ever. Sherlock the shit, that was what she and Ruby call him. Why did she accept what he said just now, that was unlikely of her. She would have ran him down with words, insisting on her assignment. But here she was, dreading her fate that day. Maybe she really need to have a change of job.

"Here's to the lovely lady." Her head snapped at the waitress. Lacey, the accent that she would never forget.

"Thanks,"

"Storm day again?"she asked.

"Seriously, worse." She answered and had a gulp of chocolate froth.

"It beats me around why you had to take a man's job, Em." She said and was now serving her tuna sandwich.

"Beats me too." She murmured. "Say, if I quit my job, would you rather had me here?" She said.

"Possibly, but then, it'll be your death. Remember, you hated the four corner room."

"Thanks for reminding me, Lacey." She finished her lunch and headed back to their office. It was drizzling. Can the weather be as bad as her day could get.

She sat on her desk and started scribbling her letter. But not long before she could even write a decent one, Ruby stormed inside.

She stalked on her desk. She could tell, she had a bad day as well.

"How's your operation?" She cocked her head.

Ruby in her regal smirk and sharp stare pulled a chair and sat in front of her. "I'm quitting."

"What?"

"Another day with Humbert and I will probably kill myself. How idiot can he get?"

"Whoa, slow down. What happened?"

"Tracking was my forte. And, I told him to stay out of the area. The suspects are keen and adept to sense someone's tailing them. And he didn't even listen to me. He blew up the whole operation. And now, he lies on pool of blood. That damn idiot."

She was beyond words. _Graham, _one of the best agents the MI6 has and the only one apart from Ruby who had been close to her. "Is he alive?"

"Unfortunately, he is alive. And every god-damn lead and evidences are all gone. Fuck that idiot." She was flaring mad.

"No lead?"

"Emma, nothing is worth saving. I had to save him instead of all our three months effort, chasing those hoodlums. And just a second, it was all gone. Gone like a wind." She gritted her teeth trying to contain the anger welling up inside her.

"Well, then there's two of us who will be out of this office before the day ends." Her friend's reverie turned to her.

"And what's that?" Ruby's head snapped to her.

"Time to find a new milieu." She said.

* * *

"No, i will not accept this piece of craps both of you were scribbling." Sherlock had the same shit that day. The couple who had called him earlier that day was a pain in his neck. And now, his agents were another matter and again, the two ladies his office vested in, just wanted to walk away. He had just lost Graham, and would probably months before his recovery would aid him.

"We're sorry Mr. Sherlock, but we have come to this decision." It was Emma who answered. Simply, that this was her retaliation from the earlier conversation, that he thought. He sighed, resigned to bargain with them.

"Perhaps, we could alter this proposals of yours, Ms. Red." He saw the two of them glanced at each other eager to hear his scheming proposals. "Ruby, I will let you off with your operations, for now. Let it be closed for a while. You will have another operation, a secret one which I shall discuss alone with you. Emma, this must not be bad for you. An escort for a certain man."

"A what?" He was right, she would be alarmed at this job. "An escort service?"

"Call it as you may, but, it should be yours as no one fits perfectly for the role. It's an undercover service. The papers, Ruby passed almost a month ago about their operations, clearly indulge further to this man's business. It's a two-man job to find out what his businesses are and to whom does he deals with his businesses."

"If you say, a two man-job, would I be in it alone or you have worked allied me to someone else." Emma said.

"Smart you are." He said. "You'll be working with someone else. Do you take it?"

"I'll give a night to reconsider it." She said.

"Very well, you may leave. Ruby will stay." He said, stood up and walked to one of his filling cabinet. He looked for a certain confidential files he had kept for a long years.

"Tracking people, is what you do best, Ms. Red. I commend you for that. Also, you have my gratitude for saving our scattered brain Humbert, for the matter. I had you recommend to someone for this particular job. It has been twenty eight years and the case hasn't been closed. Well, dead it is but there are people who believe there is more than this. I want you to find a woman. This certain woman." He opened the folder and showed her a sketch of the woman.

"And if i do find her?" Her black eyes bored to his. She's going to take it, he couldn't help but let a smile twitched on his face.

"The whole world will be in your debt, forever."

* * *

Ruby and Emma found themselves in a bar drinking to their new job. Whatever Sherlock had given to Ruby had gave the woman a pretty night out. She was wildly dancing on the floor while she drinks to oblivion.

_Why does every goddamn awful job lands in front her._ She sighed at the thought. She stood up and went to the bar counter.

"One cognac. Blue please."

"Another rum."

Emma turned towards the man who slouched on the stool.

"Having another good night?" She commented, her eyes bored to the bartender who was busy mixing cocktails for the ladies giggling just a few seats from her.

"Aye or naye, doesn't matter. We are here for one common goal, drink to death."

_Sharp tongue,_ she thought. She better stay out from the likes of these people, after all, she has a minimum tolerance for them. When her drinks came up, she took it in one shot. And ask for another.

"A heavy drinker, that you are, huh."

"I don't drink and tell." she said as her mind drifted to the proposal Sherlock offered to her.

_Escort_, she frowned at the thought. _God, when will it get better. Just because I was out of conviction, I was labeled as some outlaw? _The thought of that man made her boil to should not dare to cross-paths with her, else, she doesn't know what to do with him.

"Careful with what you wish, love."

She looked at the man who had a rum. He was toying with the glass on his lips while he was staring intently to her. So it was her that this man was talking to.

"First, you were rude now you're prying on someone's mind. I would advise you to keep it on your own." She said annoyingly.

"Threatening me?"

"Do you heard me threatening you?" She asked sarcastically.

"Implied, love. And it's all matter of you, being someone so easy to read."

She turned to see whoever disturb her rather bad day. From the ample lights shone at this side of the bar, he was more of a troublemaker. A gruesome man, clad in heavy leather suit. She thought of him as a rockstar from what Ruby has been watching every night. She bit her lip trying to stop from smiling.

"Did I passed according to your standards?" He took another shot.

She chuckled. "Conceited now, are we? Look, let's just forget I bothered you and let me have a good evening even for a while." Seriously, What is wrong with this person?

"I'm rather better than your drinks and you interest my rather, " He paused for a while. "dull night."

She rolled her eyes, took another shot of cognac and started to march to where she left Ruby.

She glanced around looking for a woman dressed in a red tank top and leather fitted pants. But she didn't saw one. She fishes her phone out and found three messages and a voice mail. All were from Ruby saying she needs to go back to the hospital for Humbert.

Time to end the day, she thought. She went to get her coat and went away.

Down the alleys, the busy city seems not resting as other people would at this time of night. Before she could turn to the second street down the bus station, she sensed someone was tailing her. She hurriedly walked past to a corner. She was about to go into a shop when a hand grabbed her and another clamped her mouth.

* * *

"It's late, Snow. You should be resting." Charming came to her side.

"I will. I just need to finish something." She was finalizing the story. As soon as she recalled every bits and pieces of it, she knew she had to write them. A memoir, but it was more of tales.

"What have you been working on?"

"It's a surprise." She smiled lovingly at his husband. "So, off you go. I don't want you to meddle with this."

"Now, my wife is exchanging me for a pile of papers. You wound me." He said teasingly.

_**FIN.**_

There, she thought. It was finished. She gathered all the pens and excess papers and hid them to a box. She glanced at the clock, 11:59. She sat near the window pane and watched from the distance the sleeping city. Bright lights twinkles like the dust of skies. David came beside her. On his hand was a small pastry cake with a small candle lit above it. He smiled. She too pursed a smile But ache was too strong to contain in her heart. Her throat was burning and she couldn't contain it. Tears started to fell down from her cheeks.

"We should not celebrate like this, Snow." Snow prompted a sad smile. "She wouldn't like to see us weeping." His knuckles brushed off the tears in her cheeks. She sighed inwardly.

"Happy birthday, Emma." They said and smiled, lovingly.

* * *

She made a stifled sound. She knew she was strong, but this man was even stronger. She fought back and cried.

"Quiet, lass." The man said. A few moments, she heard some people ran through their directions. In the dark, they were hidden and when the footsteps had died down, slowly, his hands released her. That's what this man was wrong about. She gathered her strength and gave him a straight punch. He howled in pain.

"What the hell?" They both said at the same time.

"Just what do you think you're doing? Are you some kind of a stalker or a lunatic maybe?" She cried out in anger.

"Is that your way of saying, thank you?" He wiped his lower lip. That was a good punch to have his lip bruised.

"Thank you?" She couldn't believe what he's saying. " Are you nuts? You snatched me away and clamped my mouth and you wanted me to say my thanks for that?"

"That could be better." He muttered go himself.

"What the hell is your problem?" She was losing her patience. She didn't even knew this guy.

"Let's just say, I saved a damsel in distress." He said, massaging his jaw. Boy, that hurts.

"Leave me alone. And for fuck's sake, go home before I could arrest you."

"I could do the same, love. And we would spend our first night in jail. That would be lovely, isn't it." He smiled.

"Ugh!" Resigned, she walked away.

"Hey lass, you're welcome. And have a safe night and see you soon." He yelled at her and burst out laughing.

She was mad as hell. How the day turned as hellish as this day beats her. First her work and now, some crazy guy ran after her, teasing her for his own amusement. And resigned like she never did before. She fishes out her key and opened the front door and walked stealthily to her room. She sat on a window pane, pouring a glass with a wine.

_Damn day_. She took a sip when her door opened. A small light coming from behind it emerged followed by an elvish grin.

"Happy birthday, mom."

She smiled and glanced at the clock, 12 midnight. And the bell from the clock tower rang.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. Anyway, I was having a mental block yesterday, but I finally had to finish this. I'm working on the final act for the first chapter. I had a hard time writing the "bar scenario" because my dashboard on tumblr kept flooding with Killie. haha. Please don't kill me yet. I know it's sounds crazy why Emma was with the whole crew of the Enchanted world. So let's find out how and why it happened in the next chapters. **

**More Henry and Snow on the next final act.**

**PS: Who do you think that badass guy from the bar? *winks***

**P.P.S: Review please. **


	4. Chapter 1: Act 3: Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo

**Sorry for the long update. Thanks for the reviews. I've been chained with my work for a few days. I had a hard time writing Henry and Snow and the Bloody RED WEDDING in Game of Thrones ate me up and I was still in shock. I couldn't function more. So, yeah, I had to end the first chapter here. I'm contemplating what my next chapter would be entitled. To CS fans, I know you're itching to know bout Killy, so am I. but let's laid out everything first.**

* * *

He jogged down the stairs buttoning his coat and grabbed his scarf. He overslept again.

"Henry! Wake up, kid. You'll be late." Her mother's voice rang from the kitchen. He smelled toast and chocolate in the air. That was his favorite.

He slipped to the stool, tossing his bag on the table and grabbed a french toast.

"Hey, slow down, kid. You'll gonna end up choking them." His mother was adding cinnamon to her own hot cocoa.

He chewed them and had a gulp of chocolate milk. "But I have to, I shouldn't have overslept. We have some important visitor today. It's a shame for me to be late."

His mother put down the mug on the table and cocked her head.

"Seriously? That's the first time I heard you say that, kid. That might be some special visitor for you to actually cram to school."

"Very much." He gulped down the drink. His mother came to his side and took out a hankie wiping off the chocolate on his face. "Thanks, Mom."

"Off you go, kid." She said, taking his bag down to the door. Henry followed after. "See you later."

He nodded happily and shouted back at her, "Happy birthday, mom"

School was pretty much boring. But maybe today was an exception, Henry thought. He was tired of learning lessons who were taught over and over again.

In the school bus, everyone seems to be neat and exceptionally nice. He's sitting at the far end of the bus. And finally, he went down to their room. He sat just near the window. That's where he was always. He was not as much as anyone can be friendly but rather maintains true companions.

When the school bell rang, everyone gathered at their respective seats. His classes today will be graced by the queen or so if his teacher wasn't inventing another story just for his classmates to come for school. While their teacher was discussing the protocol of the day, his attention was caught by two fluttering blue jays on the window. It was odd, he thought. Blue jays are a rare sight especially because they lived in the woods.

"Aren't they a beauty to behold?"

"But they are just birds, what is more to that?" He replied then turned his head to whoever spoke to him.

A pixie cut hair black as ebony, lips red as blood and skin white as snow greeted him. The lady smiled at him. He scurried to his feet and bowed to her. "I'm sorry your majesty, I didn't know it was you. Please don't behead me." As soon as he said those, the class erupted in a laughter.

He made himself a fool again. His cheeks flushed and with his head down, he sunk slowly on his chair, wishing the ground would swallow him down. He heard his teacher tried to silence the roaring laughter which died down eventually.

Their teacher introduced their guest, to which he knew from the woman, was not a queen today but a teacher as she said.

"Call me Mary Margaret." She said and smiled at the whole class. Her eyes averted to him and he lowered his head.

* * *

"Remember, we are not doing a cage, but a home." She walked past the little boy and off to the window. The little blue jay flapped its wings and flew over the birdhouse. That's when the school bell rang. One by one the children hurried off past the room. She spun around and saw the boy, whom the other kids called as Henry. From the looks of his face, he was beyond annoyed. He lowered himself and tied the loosened shoe lace. Like many other ten year old kids, he couldn't tie a better knot. She walked towards him.

"Let me." She took the laces and carefully tied it.

"Thanks." He beamed and look at her. "You know, you really don't act like a queen. Somehow that's different."

She smiled at the frankness of this boy. "Different good or different bad?"

"Different good."

"Why are you being here alone? It's already lunch. Aren't you supposed to be with your friends?" She asked. The boy's shoulders dropped and smiled a sad smile.

"I don't have any." He murmured silently.

Her face dropped as her heart melted to what he said. No friends. And she knew what it feels to be alone. Somehow she had gone through with it. It is the most unpleasant feeling in the world.

"Uhm, thanks." Henry pursed a smile and garb his bag.

"Wait, Henry." She called him. "Would you like to join me for lunch? I can be your friend." She smiled at him and watched his eyes lit up with a genuine smile plastered on his face. She held her hands to him as he took it and walked towards the garden.

"Was there really a place called Neverland? Just like you read to us?" Henry asked while munching on his almond Chocolate sandwich.

She hesitated to answer the question. In this land, all of those tales were nothing but a product of one's imagination, with an exceptions of those who wrote them, maybe.

"You don't believe them?"

"My Mom said those were written for kids who wants to escape from reality. They're tales to appease the broken ones."

She frowned at his answered. "That is sad, though. They might be but in every story they give us hope and that is the most important thing anyone can have."

"So?"

"They might be, but no one's know how to find it."

"Second star to the left and straight on 'till morning. Didn't you say so?" He answered.

"Absolutely." She smiled. Last night, when she finished the book, she didn't know what to do with it. David would have been worried about that. Now, she knew what's needed to be done.

* * *

_She was there, _He thought. That evil woman was looming around the forest outside his estate. There wasn't an accident, she made it all happen. Did she find all of them? She might have, long years have passed and with a woman like her, she would scurry all the more just to find every one she bore ill-well. For a powerful woman like her, it would only take her a blink.

He looked at his hand. He was ripped off with all his powers. And the more he hated was this prison chair he had for years, he couldn't even count. He smiled at the bitter memories.

He took his cane and walked past the window which was draped in red curtains. He watched the horizon. The girl was here and alive. She would be his passageway from this place. And for some reason, the queen doesn't know nor had any idea about it. He smiled at the thought. He has the advantage.

"Oh dearie, you will never outwit the dark one." He smirked.

_The wolf girl and the hunter_. He saw them and had even a face-to-face encounter, henchmen of two queens.

_Tooth for a tooth_, if they have awoken from this curse.

He has found six of them. But where are the rest. He walked towards his desk where a map was laid. England, they were here. The wolf girl and the hunter was at the heart of this country. The doctor was near to him. And the puppeteer was in the south. He looked closely at the dots he had drawn on the map. Somehow, the princess could be near the heart or of the south. That was where they housed at their land. He smiled in triumph and glimpsed at the book laying down.

The royals of this land lives as to what they are in their own enchanted land. He knew the couples very well even if no one recognized them because it was him who charmed and altered their appearance especially to the eyes of the queen and even to him. _Precautionary_, that's what he always does.

And he was always close them. So close. And even if he cannot take one step away from his estate, he had the abundance of whispers.

He remembered the evil queen asking him the evil curse and had he said, "In return, you will never harm me and in every favor I ask, that you shall do if i say the magic word, please."

That she did, but, a student learns great from a master. No harm befalls him because she kept him in this land prisoner like before and was stripped off.

A knock was prompted on his door, and out of it came a plump man.

"You do realize you have no more than a person concerns you, rather than me?" The man said carrying a small chest box.

He dismissed him and had his eyes fixed to what he was holding.

"Might be for you. Waiting at your doorstep." The man gave him the box and went to stare the map laid on his desk.

"And what pray, does a royal butler need from me?" He said, opening the box, his eyes fixed on the man.

"Some favors indeed."

"All favors are costly, my dear."

"As mine."

He lowered his eyes to the box. His eyes widened. Not a word escaped from his lips. Anger took control him and gritted his teeth. The plump man saw his face on a grim and then perched at the box.

"Oh, bibbidi bobbidi boo." The man said smirking at what the chest was.

Inside was a powdered gold dust and a parchment with a written letter, _"Weave me golden straw strings."_

* * *

"Happy birthday, Em." Ruby came to her beamingly.

"Thanks, just don't shout about it." Emma answered.

"C'mon, cheer up just a bit. You've been too grumpy, far too long. You should loosen up a bit." She said and sat down next to her.

"Been at the hospital?"

"Yeah, still unconscious, I say. Better for him to stay that way else it would be my undoing." She said.

"Seriously? Why are you so against him?" She asked.

The thing is, it is just a feeling. A hunch that something draws her to that feeling of dislike to Graham. Perhaps, when they were younger, something happened, and she couldn't figure out the memories of that. "None that I could think of. Anyway, I have to go. I need to find anything about Sherlock's assignment."

She nodded.

"By they way, did you accept his offer?"

"Do I have a choice?"

She smiled. She took her coat and walked towards her car. She glanced at the mirror and spotted her lucky charm. A red wolf hanging on the mirror. Just before she could drive away, she looked at the files Sherlock had gave her.

She sighed. Why did she accept his operation? Sherlock gave her a single detailed paper.

_Regina_, written on the top.

* * *

"You stayed." Her thoughts were cut when Henry appeared in front of him.

"Yeah, I did. I have never been out from our house far too long. " She said.

"You're really different than the rest of the majesties." He looked at her with a smile on his face. She liked the way this boy smile. Was it a hunch that sometimes, she could see that smile like Charming's. She dismissed her thoughts because she would have had a glimpse of some bitter memories again.

"Maybe I am." She smiled at him. Sometimes it made her realize she misses the good old days in the Enchanted forest. She missed riding on the horse with bow and arrow at her hands. She missed chasing those brute and ugly ogres. She missed being carefree. And in this world, that she cannot do. Every move, the people here watches her unlike there. She could even drink with them on pubs, eat on bare hands with them or sleep on haystacks or stables. But now, things are badly different. Things go awry by then. She sighed at the thought.

"Uhm, my Mom's gonna be here anytime. I'll introduce you to her." Henry said as he sat on the bench prompting to look at her.

"That's so sweet of you." she said fondly. For some reasons, she wanted to stay and meet the lady who raised up a smart boy like he is. But generally, staying up a bit will cause ruckus and she didn't want to create such.

"Actually, today's her birthday and we're celebrating it. Would you like to come with us?"

Her head snapped to the boy's words. She had totally forgotten about it. "Oh, then, happy birthday to your Mom. Henry, I would love to stay but I came here to give you a present. If you will accept this." From her side, she took a brown cased leather satchel and produced a brown book. "Here, I want you to have it. These are stories written full of hope, endurance and above all, love."

Henry took it in his arms, and his eyes lingered on the golden stamp written "Once upon a time" on its cover. She would remember to thank Lumiere for his handiwork. "I believe, they're fairytales but my mom."

"Make her believe Henry. If there's one who believes, definitely everyone will believe. And you are after all, a hero, ain't you?" She smiled.

"Then, thank you, your majesty." His face now beaming in joy. "It's like you're a fairy godmother."

She laughed at the idea. "I still prefer to be someone who lives in the woods."

* * *

**For the next chapter, I had Emma's past foster life on my mind. Oh yeah, I've written 'Once upon in Neverland', you can also check it out. Please leave reviews, it would really help me a lot for my next chapters. Gracias!**


	5. C 2: A1: Someday My Prince Will Come

**I'm sorry for the long update. I was immersed with writing the Once Upon In Neverland FF. And it ate all my brains, as a matter of fact. I may have to write the next chapter when I can and I know it's not that soonest because of Once Upon in Neverland. So blame it on that fic. haha.. Anyway here's a lot of emma and killian. This is the longest chapter I've written so far. So here you go. I hope you'll like it. Reviews are pretty much appreciated for my low-esteem. The next three acts are inspired with Snow White Theme. Ok I'm done ranting.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Act 1: Someday, My Prince Will Come**

He opened the door to his room, unbutton his coat and slouched on the fainting couch. Years of stay here at London has proved to be futile. He doesn't belong here. He has his own life mission, the core reason of his existence. Yet, he was exiled and he was far from his own vengeance. Suddenly, a knock was heard by his room. It was demanding and he knew better who disturbed his peace.

_That brat_, he thought sourly.

"Killian, are you back yet?" Her voice resounding the hallway on the second floor of the mansion.

He wanted to feign himself but knowing how persistent that lass is, he would end up taking another magic pill for his head.

"What do you want?" He boredly answered still laying at rest on the couch.

"Uncle wants a word with you." She said from the other side of the door.

He sighed. How he follows orders from that man beats him.

"That can wait till the morrow." Now wouldn't the time to had a row with him again, he had enough for a day. "Goodnight, Moira."

"But Killian, uncle said he wants it now." She yelled insisting on his uncle's demand.

"Lass, I'm not going for it. You go back to your dream as I would have mine." He said and clicked the lamp shut. He knew, the lady was contemplating whether to ruin his moment or let him be. Finally, he heard footsteps died down the hallway, he knew he can have the night all along to himself. He paced to his room, opened the french door on his balcony and climbed atop the roof.

Since he was a prison of this land, of this people, he came every night here at the top. He was lying on his back and watched the moon, sometimes, he mutters to himself how failure his past years were, recalling the bitter past of his one true love, angering himself to fuel his revenge on his crocodile and sometimes, he regrets all of it when he made a fool of himself for that treacherous little boy. Yet all of these wouldn't made up Killian Jones on who he is today nor the Captain Hook living inside him. And now he is here, on the third year of sitting idly on this place doing nothing while his own crocodile bares his fangs and ready to snap again.

The face of her one true love appeared over the skies. He could hear the jolly laughter of her or her witty remarks.

Witty remarks... He smiled at the thought of it.

Well, someone just happens to made him laugh heartily. That swan girl. Aye, she's a conundrum and a piece of a puzzle. Yet, he admit she was one of the few people who bested him. And he liked the look of her face when she thought it was him whom sherlock had her to work with. And he went with the flow. Her perplexed expression rather turned gruesome each time words flail from his mouth. And if shit-lock didn't stopped her, she would've had hit him. Not that he wants it but he liked the way her face betrays her.

_"Killian, enough." Sherlock intervenes rather the fascinating comments he would have given her again. The lass was suppressing her anger. She restrained herself trying not to lose a job she was working hard with. Her jaw was tensed and her fist clenched on her side._

_He cocked his eyebrow and turned to Sherlock, "I've come for the payment, Lock. And I think I knew what it is."_

_Sherlock hesitated, maybe trying to remember the words of vow he just made with him. Killian knew he wouldn't turn it down. He withdraw his breathe and turned to the woman._

_"Emma, this is Killian Jones. Killian, this is Emma Swan." Then, he turned to him. "I don't want to see both of you strangling each other's necks. And you, Jones, behave like you would always say, a true gentleman else, you know the consequences of this."_

_"Wait, is this some kind of a sick joke?" She looked from Sherlock to him. "I'm not a compensation for something you owe to this man."_

_"You're not and fret not. I know you prefer working alone, so the other job I was referring you with? It's all yours alone. And besides, after helping Jones, it's done." He said, adjusting the eyeglass he was wearing._

_"Done deal?" He turned to her._

_"As if I had any choice." She glared at him._

Emma Swan. That puts him all at ease. The ugly duckling blooms perfectly to be a beautiful swan now. He watched the hazy dark sky, and the twinkling stars above him. Has it been long enough? It's more than twenty years.

* * *

"No, Ruby, listen to me. I had enough of his innuendos. His shenanigans who happens to be foul and rather... rather vile?" She clutched the phone on her shoulders and head while tossing the green salads.

"Come on, Emma. That wasnt what I heard. You're reading too much of his lines and you're over reacting."

"I. am. not." She insisted. She knew better her schemes. All those years, she still hadn't dropped being aphrodite's son. "And what's with you? You should've side with me. I'm your friend."

"I am and I'm telling you, you're too uptight. Loosen up a bit, will 'ya? Perhaps, he would've serve you as your equal."

She groaned inwardly at ruby's remarks. She couldn't believe her at all. "Goodbye ruby." She needed her not to remind of it.

She heard a laugh from the other line. "You really choose your battle well, Emma."

And with that, she clicked the phone off. That was also when she heard the door opened and her son's voice.

"Mom! Mom!"

She took the plates in her hand while the salads on the other. "Slow down kid. Something's matter?" She asked as his son's face somehow flushed. She made her way back to the

"Mom you're not gonna believe what I just read." Henry put down his bag and slammed a brown satchel on the table.

"All, right. Wash your hands now, dinner's ready." She called from the sink and took a peek "Seriously, Henry, garb isn't best on my table."

"That's not a garb, Mom. It's a book." He called from the sink.

Her brow furrowed as Henry sat down for dinner.

"Where did you get that book?" She asked suspiciously. The book wasn't a simple and ordinary one. It was leather bound and gold stamped intricately, _'Once Upon A Time'_

"The queen gave it to me." He replied reaching for the soup across him.

Now, what's he up to? "Henry?" Her brows raised.

"No, mom, I swear. The queen mary, she came to our school and I met her and she gave me this."

Well, she did know the visit from the queen. Parents were informed and some of her colleagues were in the protocols. But seeing Henry with a book of some well-written fairytales, she couldn't imagine what good might come up for him. It's delusional. They're not even real. No magic and not even fairy godmothers in this world. Nada.

"I know you're not gonna believe me. I'm still finding out everything. And when I did, you'll gonna believe me." He said stopping between munching his meals.

The things delusions create for people. See? She sighed. But then, she doesn't even have a heart to take Henry from the book. She'll gonna take cold treatments again and it's painful for her, being cast aside by the only person she has in this world. But neither would she encourage him to stick his nose on it.

"What's the book all about?" She asked. She took a bite of chicken turnover pie.

"Fairy tales. But it's not just tales. It's your tale, mom. And its true."

* * *

She was torn between talking to that man or sticking to her own desk. She had no time to splayed another row with him. But seeing her situation wouldn't resolved, she had to start it out, ease it out and be done with it.

Resigned, Emma went to his desk.

"Ah, so you've missed me." He greeted her when she stepped in. He was on the window staring at the busy cityscape and slowly turned to her.

"It's been a day and you haven't given much details about your problem. I'm not fond of being idle." She answered him

"What's the rush, love?" He walked towards his desk and took a parchments of paper.

_Here we go again_, she thought. "My peace depends on the basis of accomplishing your own agendas. I want it back and that's my rush."

He stared at her with a broad grin. She crossed her arms and walked towards him. "Sherlock told me you're looking for someone."

"Aye, indeed. I am looking for two people. A father-son tandem." He said as he sat on his chair.

Her eyes met his. That was no good. His stares are penetrating. It's like one look he could barely know you deeper. She hated looking at him but something pulls her to gaze at those cerulean blue eyes.

"You got names?" Her eyes averted away from him.

He shook his head. "Well, in my place, they're known as Baelfire and Rumplestiltskin. Here, that, I didn't know."

She closed her eyes trying to ward off his answers. She'd had enough for a night with her son and now, this man appear from nowhere and was splaying her with fictional characters. "Oh, you're kidding me."

His brows furrowed. "What?"

"Nothing, you better ask the mirror mirror on the wall" She snapped at him. Why she came for him, beats her. She shouldn't have come. She won't gain any sane conversation with him. Like right now.

"That exists here?" He jumped to his feet and before she knew it, he was there beside her.

What is wrong with him? Does everyone around her feigned surprises like this? "Okay, I don't know what you've been drinking, but you've got to stop this. You're not being funny and I don't want anymore loony around."

"See, that's the reason I shouldn't have told you but alas, I only speak for the truth." He stared at her, lips pressed in a line.

_No lies, no deceptions. _That's what he wanted to say to her. But she couldn't just accept it, could she? "Ugh." Resigned, she stalked towards the door.

But before she could be out, she heard him spoke again."So, you give up."

"No, I don't. Only if you are telling the truth and telling me factual based person." She hissed at his tease.

"They do." His face was hard and gone was his teasing smile.

"Then, it's not me you'll need. Go and bury yourself on books."And she left without a word.

* * *

Killian watched her go. Well, she was a few people who bested him and probably one whom he could be truthful enough.

He stood up and walked towards her office. He watched her with fascination. He liked the way her expression change in a snap of his fingers.

"Come, lass. There's a chocolate shop who brews best near here."

"How do you..."

"You smell of cinnamon and honey. Plus, your mug betrays you." He glanced at her mug half-full of untouched cold chocolate.

"No, I won't." She answered and goes back to the stack of papers she was burrying herself into since she came in the morning.

"Quite a stubborn lass, I see. Then, I was right enough. It had dawn on me that you want to keep me far long enough." He smirked at her. He found himself liking to tease her. In fact, he doesn't even understand himself why there was an urge to do that.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She looked at him in irritation.

"Help me find those people and bloody get rid of me, sooner than you would expect me to." He answered.

* * *

Their ride wasn't far enough stretching downtown. Emma remembered too well this place. It was just near the orphanage she grew up with. And the mansion she always cleaned up with. She marveled at the years long gone. It has been two decades and the memory was still alive. And there it is, the cafe nearby who sells pastries and breads of different kinds and the warm chocolate she tasted best.

"Here you go, sweetling." He pushed the mug of hot cinnamon chocolate in front of her.

Her eyes fluttered for a while. "You've got quite a taste for sweets now."

"I knew someone who loves their artisan so much." He pulled his own mug playing the rim of it.

"Oh, that you do." She eyed at him suspiciously. Somehow, he doesn't give away that much.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Well, thought you only cared for yourself." She leaned in on the couch.

"Oh, that I am. Spent all my life alone, so I guess you're probably right." He took a sip and settle it like before.

"So, about those two people you're looking for. Give me their factual names and I assure you, I can find them."

He groaned inwardly. "And how bloody times do I need to repeat myself? Those were the names I had."

This time, she rolled her eyes on annoyance. She took the mug and sip from it. Any way it's gonna be a teasing game with this man. And she's not into it.

She heard his mug clinked on the glass table. He adjusted his scarf and stood up.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'll leave you to finish your own mug. I'll stretch some legs." She watched him go from the shop, crossed the streets and went to towards the big manse.

That got her attention. She took a gulp and traced him towards the place. What could he be doing in that manse? Does he even knew the people living there? She hurriedly crossed the street not noticing the cars going to and fro. The street was filled with honking horns and curses running on her. she was catching her breathe when she got through the front door.

_So much for defying traffic laws,_ she thought. The door suddenly opened and Killian came surging through it. His chest was heaving and his face flushed red.

"What the hell, Emma Swan?" His shout already confirmed that he was furious.

"Excuse me?" She asked unaware of what she did to earn a yell from him.

"Do you really bloody wants to be shipped in a coffin?" He yelled rather infuriatingly. If looks could kill her, she would have been.

"Whoa, what the hell are you talkin' about?" She doesn't even know what caused him to bellow her noot that it frightened her.

"Cut the crap, Emma. Those mobiles wouldn't leave you alive had it crossed you." He hissed at her, eyes burning in rage.

"I'm still a piece, don't I? And why the hell are you in this place?" This wasn't a place for him. He shouldn't be. He shouldn't be here in the first place.

"Back at me now, huh?" His lips were pressed in a thin line.

"I won't apologize, if that's what you're been seizing up for."

"Really? Then try to kill yourself away from me. I wouldn't want another one for the matter." And with that he walked towards the foyer.

"Wait! Jones." She called him. And it was wrong for her to call him out. But she had to see something of bitter-sweet memories. "Where are you going? This is trespassing!" She yelled at him still not moving where she stood off.

"Really, love? So, trespassing is what you call when you enter your own house?" He answered still unmoving.

She pressed her eyes shut. Somehow she' picking her words the wrong way and she hate to admit that she shouldn't care whether this was Jones' house or not. Clearly, because the memories came back to her, alive like it seems from yesterday. "This isn't your house."

He studies her before words flail from his lips again. "You have a point but, I live here." He said turning himself around and starts to walk away.

"No, you're not. This place belongs to the Darlings."

"Can't someone possess another property?" He have a point there.

That leaves her in utter silence.

"If you want to stay you can but I have to get some things before heading back to the station." Killian started to walk inside leaving Emma hesitatingly whether she would follow him or remain where she stood.

"Wait." She called him. And she knew for the fact that there's no turning back. After all, she was going to rundown through bitter-sweet memories. "Can I see the backyard?" She said.

He paused and took a step toward her. "Tell me one good reason why should I let you in?"

"A memory from my childhood past."

* * *

Killian Jones smiled lovingly at her answer then nodded. He would have let another butler to show her in the place she wanted to see but he didn't. Somehow he was expectant to turn tides in favor of him.

He led her to the back garden and left her. From the distance, he saw her went to the well. The Darlings did procured the estate again, rebuilt it but retained the garden and the well. He was about to go to his room when he heard footsteps rushing in.

"Killian! Is everything alright? I've heard yelling down." The little lass descending from the stairs. He took a sigh and shook his head. Another lass to dealt with.

"Bloody yes. Get inside. Don't come out until I've told you so." The lass will pry him to the core and it bloody well made him the subject of conversation or worse, she would have to indulge herself with the swan girl and he didn't want either of the two.

Her brows shot up as she slowly walked in front of him. "And why would I follow orders from you."

He had a wry smile at his face as he remembered the little tricks the lass just got into. "Because I know a secret you're hiding from you're father."

Moira's face flushed red. She bloody remembered it too well, how he caught her unguard and the heated conversations thereafter. Without a word, she stalked back.

Meanwhile, he walked past the bar counter, took a brandy glass and poured himself half-full of rum. He let a sigh as his mind drifted off at the little stunt pulled by the woman.

_Damn that woman_. She could have been his death. When he saw her running down the streets, chasing against those boxed carriages or what those people called cars, he was mad and worried as hell. How can someone be so foolishly idiotic and stupidly careless? He drank the rum in one shot. Hell, he never had been drinking at such an hour like this since he got himself in this place. He settled the glass and decided to go find the swan lass. She might have drowned herself on the waterless well.

He found her standing on the well, her mind wandering without direction again.

"How'd you know the darlings?" She asked when he came near her.

"Long history, lass."

"You're not really giving away, are you?" She asked still her gaze far from him.

He suppressed a smile, "Perhaps."

Silence followed after. He stood there watching her as she gaze intently at the hard and cold stone well. "You said, you wanted to come here, for a memory."

"That's not a question."

Quite a brain she has and he has to give her a credit for that. "Right. What memory could that be?"

"Why would I tell you?" She turned to him.

"Call it curiosity."

"Curiosity kills the cat."

"I'm not a cat, love."

She glared at him. "Do you believe in ghost?"

He cocked his eyebrows.

"See. I won't tell you." Se turned away and started to walk away.

"Will-o-wisp?" He said. Ghost? Why would this place name it as ghost? They're spirits, lost and finds their way back to their home. Ghost is more likely morbid to call them.

She stopped in her tracks and furrowed her brows.

"In our place, its called like that." She didn't even budged as he spoke. _Well, it takes two to play this game, _he thought. "Fine, you're an open book, love. Let's see. You came here because the place triggered something from your past."

"Didn't I told you firsthand?" She glared at him.

"Someone from your past, with promises never kept, but you still hoped he'd come back"

"How'd you?"Her mouth gaped open as she stared at him in bewilderment.

He smiled at his triumph. "As I said, love, open book."

"No. I don't buy your crap, Jones." She started walking back at him with flushed face.

"I didn't expect you to be." He answered wittingly. He inched in front of her. "I know one thing, he will come."

"What?" He expected her to be deaf by his revelation after all, she would always deny truth. As sweet lies are better to be believed than painful truths.

He drew himself closer to her as his lips found itself near her ears and whispered softly. "Your prince. He will come."

* * *

At the back of her mind, Emma remembered a vivid memory.

She lighted a candle and settled it on the well. It was already twilight. Had she found out about it earlier she wouldn't have quarreled against him, she would have be kind at him. And now, he would be gone. She will never see him gain or ever. He will be her sweet memory, a profound hope when she was alone and a hopeless cause. She sniffed trying to pull back the tears stinging on her eyes. She would not cry but it hurts. She will be left alone again like before with no parents nor siblings and friends to remain by her side.

"Someday, I will come." He said as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand. Promises again. Promises that are meant to be broken.

"You're not a prince." Remembering the fairytales the nuns used to tell her. She suppressed a cry but it didn't do better. She outpoured all the tears she could muster. There was no way she could make him stay. He wasn't from there.

_I'm a wisp. _Loud and clear she remembered his words. It was a poison to her ears.

"I may not be, but I will come. I promise you, I will come back." The boy said as the sun sets down the vast horizon, she could see him fading. And as darkness paints the sky, so was the tiny sparks starts to light the night. She looked at him and the smug smile on his face was etched on his fading face.

* * *

**Everyone's gonna kill me. I've tried my very best to stay on my focus for the story I've mentioned on my summary but I don't know why my brain's gone berserk and hauling me to write whatever it wants. I'm soo done. As of now, I envisioned it to be incorporated with Killi-pan theory.. *soooobs***

**Reviews please and if you have some time, check out Once upon in Neverland FF written by me. I'll see you in a bit guys. I will work of OUIN.**


End file.
